What Sober Couldn't say !
by asylumhorror22
Summary: "I've think you had enough to drink, let's get out of here" A blast from her pasted showed up when she really needed someone, anyone to help her through this rough time. he showed up because the man knew what she was going through and he wanted nothing more then to take her into his arms and hold her tight and love her,like he had so many times before.


_**What Sober couldn't say!**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _._ _Sitting at the bar Harlow downed shot after shot as she thought back to the night before when Dean had smacked her so hard her left eye bruised almost instantly._

 _And now she was so done with his shit done with being beat on every time he comes home drunk and high out of his everlasting mind that he had left._

 _Pounding her fist on the bar top she called for yet another shot of jack, wanting something stronger to take away the pain she once felt from his hands._

 _In front of her sat three shots of vodka, picking up one at time she throw her head back downing them in a matter of second; when she heard a voice she once knew from the past._

" _Easy there light weight." He curved his lips in a smirk as he laid his hand upon her shoulder watching her wince._

 _Turning around her eyes lit up like a fire burning under her face. "Oh my god; when did you get back?"_

" _Today actually, I went to you apartment and Dean I think his name was said you wasn't home."_

" _Yeah I had to get away for a bit; you know?"_

" _Yeah I get it." he yet again smiled at her._

 _Just then the sounds of what sober couldn't say blared throughout the bar. – throwing her head back she downed the shot of jack feeling a hot burning in her lungs and chest._

 _Jumping up off her stool she took off for the stage. "Come sing with me, like old times it will be fun." Harlow shouted back at him._

 _Once on stage she snatched the microphone right out of the stand, bringing it to her lips she gently licks them and begins singing along to the lyrics._

Headed for a blackout hurting like hell  
finding my way to bottom of the bottle  
packing up my suitcase  
leaving no trace  
one step closer with every swallow

 _Her eyes scanned the crowd until they landed on him, smirking she began dancing around the stage; moving her hips just the way she remembered he liked it when they were high school sweet hearts._

 _She watched him as he wiggled in his seat, because she knew if he ever had the chance he would bang the hell out of her just like he has so many times before she married Dean._

 _Getting deeper into the song her mind began to race with flash backs of her and dean and the he's done her wrong so many times._

A deafening silence  
Like you like me  
Where you want me  
Saying nothing  
But not this time  
I'm goanna say  
I'm goanna say

 _At one point during the song Harlow actually began to cry because she loved Dean so much it hurt and he did nothing but fuck her time after time._

 _Sliding the microphone done in her hand she down another shot wanting so bad to push the bad away and let in the good, but there really wasn't anything good about her and dean._

 _This only seemed to piss the man that sat back on his stool off all because he knew how badly this other treated her and she dissevered better than that._

 _leaping out of his seat he took off for the stage wanting to do nothing more then hold her and love her like he's wanted to the this whole time._

 _Once on stage he wrapped her in his arms pulling her tight to his chest. "I think you had enough to drink, let's get out of here."_

 _Nodding her head she followed his lead, swopping her up into his arms he pressed his lips to her forehead._

" _You can stay with me tonight if you want."_

" _Yeah sounds good." She smirked up at him._

 _Back at the hotel he laid her down on the bed. "Want a t shirt to sleep in?"_

 _Harlow only nodded her head as she watched him stroll over to his duffle bag. – pulling out one of his white tank top he tossed it over to her._

" _I'm goanna hit the shower."_

" _Mind if I join you?" Harlow smirked wickedly._

" _If you weren't married then I would let's go but your taken sweetheart. "_

" _So who gives a fuck about that asshole, I'm so done with him Der."_

" _You say that now because your drunk, but in the morning you will regret it and I don't want to you to regret me. Really just don't want be your rebound guy Har."_

" _Just let me shower with you and I'll show how much I will regret this in morning."_

 _Shuffling over to where she sat Derek kneeled down in front of her, using his finger he lifted her chin so their eyes could meet._

" _Problem is Har I don't want you to regret anything, so I'm not sleeping with you."_

" _But we won't be sleeping much." Harlow curved her lips into a smirk._

 _Hanging his head Derek knew that now was his chance to be with her at least one more time._

" _Fine; strip now then."_

 _Standing up Harlow lifted her arms over head pulling off her tight t shirt, following with her skin tight black jeans; leaving her in nothing but her see through pink bra and panties._

" _Well I was kidding but since you're already halfway naked we mince well."_

" _Well hall it on over here jumbo."_

" _You're so in for it now girl, you just don't know."Derek hissed out while pressing his soft lips to hers._

 _Her hands grasped broad shoulders as she was pushed farther into the room. A muffled grunt escaped as her back collided with the wall. – letting his hands roam her body he unhooked her bra._

 _"You just don't know how long I wanted to this." Derek's voice was a bit deeper than usual. He leaned down, brushing his lips across hers once before slowly trailing teasing kisses across her jaw and down her throat._

 _A moan tumbled from her lips when he found the sensitive spot just beneath her jaw. She could feel him smirk against her skin. "Derek!" she whimpered, her hands gripping his hips now as she tipped her head back to allow him more access._

 _"Shh, not now Har." He bit and sucked at her neck, surely leaving a mark but Harlow couldn't find it in herself to give a damn right now._

 _He grabbed her hands and lifted them above her head; now she was left in just her panties. "You're still so fucking beautiful." He captured her lips with his, his hands cupping her face as he moved her away from the wall._

 _He walked them backwards, until her knees hit the bed and she fell down, which broke the kiss._

 _Harlow watched as Derek tugged off his shirt, tanned skin muscle body. A gasp escaped her as he grasped her ankles and tugged her towards the edge of the bed. "Der,"_

" _Spank me Der."_

" _Spank you, you say." Derek flashed a smile, bring his hand to his mouth he licked just his fingers tips._

" _How hard baby?" Derek could feel himself growing harder back the second._

" _Give me a red hand print right across my ass." Harlow moaned out._

" _All fours girl." Derek growled._

 _Doing as she was told Harlow placed her hands on the bed in front of her while Sticking her ass up in the air._

 _Placing his hand on her ass he gently rubbed it before pulling back and smacking her so hard she actually yelp._

 _Leaning down Derek placed small wet kisses to her back, all the way up to her ear. "Spread your legs, give me that pussy. "_

 _While kneeling behind her Derek inserted not one but two of his digits inside her and began pumping them. This only made her buck her hips back fucking his fingers; pushing them all the way inside of herself._

" _Is this what you want, or do you need more?"_

" _More Der."_

 _Pulling his fingers out of her Derek brought them to his mouth, sucking her Pussy juices off savoring every drop of it._

 _Once licking his fingers he slide three back inside her but this time he wasn't so easy about it, knowing that Harlow always liked it a little rough._

" _God yes; faster Der."_

" _Nope not god just Derek baby_ _."_ _He started running a fast figure 8 inside of her making her shout._

 _Derek so done with all the foreplay he once more slid his fingers out of her making her whine out to him. "Daddy don't stop."_

" _I'm not just relax baby."_

 _Climbing off the bed he shuffled in to the bathroom, stripping out of his clothes leaving them lay in the middle of the floor._

 _Once done he made his way back to Harlow, lifting her into his arms; he carried her into the bathroom. – sitting on the sink he adjusted the water temp just right not to hot and not cold._

 _Lacing their fingers they climbed in together, Derek shoved her against the cold titled wet shower wall._

 _Only then could she feel the titles pressing into her flesh, sidling her hand down between his legs she wrapped her long skinny fingers around his fat thick rock hard cock._

 _Pumping her hand up and down his shaft only seemed to make her even more horny, Harlow grabbed her tit with her other hand and began toying with her nipple, pinching it._

" _It feels so good baby, I've missed you." Derek whimpered._

 _The sweat that beaded upon his head dripped down over his hooded glossy eyes. "Jerk me harder baby, squeeze it hard."_

 _It wasn't long until Derek picks her up sitting her on top of his dick, bucking up inside of her so hard her head actually bounced off the wall._

" _Der I'm goanna cum."_

" _Cum then you can down on your knees and suck this dick."_

 _Derek bit at the exposed flesh belonging to her neck. – he had fucked her so hard she cummed with a shout. He fucked her so hard and long you could say he rocked her world._

 _Before long Harlow was on her knees under the water spray, hands wrapped around his cock pumping it once more._

 _Meanwhile Derek tangled his fist into her hair doing whatever it was he pleased to her wanting to make her feel good, and that he did._

" _You wanna suck my dick?"_

"' _yeah, "Harlow moaned out._

" _Good." Derek all but shoved his dick in Harlow's mouth; pushing down the back of her throat gagging her._

" _Suck that dick good girl; make me wanna cum in your mouth."_

 _Taking him in her moth she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, and dipping it inside his hole, making him let out moan._

 _Harlow wrapped her hand around his ass, pinching him like he did her. Wanting so bad, to make him feel good, also like him did her. – sucking him down the back of her throat, she heard him moan once again, and she now knew he was feeling good,_

 _When biting down just a little she heard him ask. "You like the taste of your own pussy baby?"_

 _Knowing it would push him over the edge, she nodded her head with a moan. Derek then began bobbing her head up and down faster._

" _Lick that cock clean girl, I wanna cum."_

 _After that it wasn't long before she began fucking her own clit, but soon they both came with a shout._


End file.
